The danger of toxic emissions in confined spaces is well recognized in present day efforts to control airborne pollutants and their potential health hazards. One particularly well-defined example of this control is found in paint booths used for painting aircraft, vehicles, etc. These booths are closed and are designed to substantially encompass the article being painted, and painting proceeds as a spray coating. The booths are equipped with exhaust fans that draw airborne pollution from the booth for collection downstream. When an entire object is being painted, such a booth is highly efficient in protecting persons in the proximity of the painting activity.
While an entire object may be painted in a such a booth, the application of touch-up paint to only a portion of an object generally must be performed in a relatively open area without the protection of a booth or other walled environment. Further, the application of paint to small parts on a random basis makes it impractical to construct a spray booth for infrequent use or in a situation where traveling the distance to a constructed spray booth may not justify the effort. Consequently, dangerous airborne pollutants such as volatile organic compounds, chromium VI, and other components of paint can enter a relatively confined environment (e.g. the interior of a building) and be a safety hazard to people within that environment. Because it is not feasible to construct closed booths or the like for touch-up painting or occasionally painting small parts since such painting may be required at several random sites, fugitive particulate simply enters the relatively confined environment, thus either requiring protective apparel for those nearby or causing a health risk to unprotected personnel.
In view of potential health risks due to non-confinable airborne pollutants, it is apparent that a need is present for particulate capture in environments where individual well-being can be jeopardized. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air pollution control apparatus movable to a site of pollutant origin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air pollution control apparatus having a filter system for trapping and retaining fugitive pollutants.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air pollution control apparatus whose filter system can be customized for favorable efficiency with respect to pollutants to be captured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air pollution control apparatus including a paint station therewith in communication with a filter system for trapping and retaining fugitive pollutants generated behind an item such as a small part as paint is applied to that item.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.